


Never Leave You

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “I need you, Tommy. I don’t think I can go through this without you,” Adam whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt zombie apocalypse.

 

 

“I have to go, Adam.”

Adam shook his head fiercely, grabbing hold of Tommy’s hand to keep him where he was. There was no way he was letting him go out there with those monsters.

“I have to, Adam. We’re running out of food. We can’t just run to the next place we can find like we did last time. This is the best place we’ve found. Look, there are some shops nearby that should still have some food left. I won’t be long. I promise,” Tommy said, his heart thundering in his chest just thinking about what he was going to do. It happened every time they ran out of whatever hideout they had found. He would jump at every sound until he was safe inside and he would feel sick in his stomach, but it had to be done. They couldn’t go on for much longer on what was left.

“I don’t want you going out there on your own. At least let me go with you,” Adam pleaded.

“I’ll be so much quicker on my own, believe me. And besides, we can’t both leave the house, not unless we wanna move someplace else. You know that if we did that we could come back to a room full of them.”

“It doesn’t always happen, though,” Adam protested, and Tommy shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“It’s happened three times now. I’m not gonna risk it. If one gets it’s way in while you’re here, you can kill it easily. But if we both come back to dozens of them, they’ll be a greater chance that one of us will get hurt.”

“But _you_ could get hurt,” Adam murmured against Tommy’s finger.

Tommy nodded. “I know I could. But we’ve gotten this far, that must show that we’re doing something right.”

“I need you, Tommy. I don’t think I can go through this without you,” Adam whispered.

Tommy moved his finger away from Adam’s lips and gently cupped his face in both hands. “I’m gonna have to ask you to do something. We’ve never had to think about this because we haven’t gone out on our own since this whole thing started. But...you need to promise me you’ll do this.”

“Anything.”

Tommy took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he spoke. “I don’t know how they...make you like one of them. I’ve seen them kill people and I know that they make people like them somehow, but...if I come back like that, you have to promise you’ll kill me.”

Tears glistened in Adam’s eyes, and his face grew pale. “You can’t ask me to do that.”

“But I won’t be who I am now. I won’t be Tommy. I’ll want to kill you, Adam. You need to protect yourself from me if I’m like that.”

“You don’t understand what you’re asking of me, Tommy. You’re asking me to _murder_ the person I’m in love with,” his voice broke as a single tear rolled down his face. Tommy wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“I do. It’s so hard for me to ask you to do this, I can only imagine how it must feel for you to hear this.”

“No, I don’t think you _do_ understand. What if I asked you to kill me, Tommy? Would you be able to do that?” Adam asked.

Tommy sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get through to Adam. He did understand his view completely though. The thought of ever having to do that to Adam made his heart feel like it was being ripped to shreds.

There was silence, the only sounds the wind howling and the creak of trees. Tommy wished that Adam would speak. Even the pleading that he was doing before was better than this defeated silence that had overcome them, like he had lost all of the hope that had been within him for months now.

“Why are we having this conversation, anyway? I thought you’d said that you wouldn’t be long,” Adam said, his eyes locking with Tommy’s. Tommy knew that this was Adam letting him go out for the food they needed.

Without a word, Adam handed him the gun and knife they used for killing the stronger ones that came in groups, shaking his head when Tommy looked like he was about to protest.

“No. There are lots of them out there. You need the best weapons we’ve got. I can’t bear thinking of you out there with the bat or that shitty little gun,” Adam explained, his voice devoid of any emotion. Tommy nodded, accepting them and standing up.

He looked down at Adam sitting there, looking like he was about to break into tears, and fell to his knees, hugging his arms around Adam’s neck and holding on to him. He felt Adam clutch at him desperately, little sobs muffled into his shirt.

“I love you. I’ll be back soon,” Tommy whispered.

“You better be. I love you,” Adam replied, squeezing to him once more before pulling away. Their lips were inches apart, and Tommy broke the distance by pressing them together. They let it go slow, never wanting it to end in case their worst nightmares came true and this would be their last kiss. It felt like a part of him was ripped out as he stood back up and walked towards the door.

With one last glance back at Adam’s tear-filled eyes, Tommy left.  
   
                                                                                                                ***  
Adam waited and waited and waited. Then, he waited some more.

All of this time on his own made him think too much. He started thinking that he should have insisted he come with Tommy, demanded it, not take no for an answer. They could have run to another place to stay. There were plenty of places since this apocalypse or whatever they fucking called it started. True, this place was the best they had came across so far, but did it really matter in the end? He would rather risk this place than risk Tommy’s life. He would rather stay out on the streets in constant danger than live without Tommy by alive and well by his side.

Time went on without any sign of Tommy. He was still holding on to the hope that Tommy would come back, when night fell and he heard heavy footsteps outside. His head jerked up, a smile slipping onto his face at the thought of Tommy coming back with a bag of food in his hands.

He could picture it now. Tommy would come back with a smile on his face and Adam would run up to hug him tightly. Tommy would whisper something into his ear, like ‘I told you so’ or something. Adam would kiss him and tell him never to scare him like that again, and Tommy would laugh and joke about how much he loved it when Adam went all protective on him. They would exchange ‘I love you’s’ and everything would be as it should.

When Adam heard the sound that always made him flinch, the breathy hoarse sound that told him that it wasn’t Tommy behind that door, he stood up with the bat and got ready to kill the fucker that was there.

What he didn’t expect was to hear more footsteps, louder, as if they were an army of them waiting for him out there. He knew that he could kill one or two easily with the bat in his hand, but when they travelled in groups, they were so much stronger. They seemed to feed off each other’s power.

Adam backed away from the door slowly, knowing that he only had two options. Either stay where he was and no doubt get killed or turned into one of them, or run through the back door and escape.

To anyone else it would have been an easy decision to make. But to him, it was one of the toughest decisions he had ever faced. He knew he would have no chance against the monsters outside, but if he ran Tommy would never know where he went. He couldn’t just accept that Tommy would be dead by now and run for it. If he thought that, he would lose the will to live. He thought about writing a note to tell him where he had ran off to, except he didn’t have a plan of where he was going to go.

He jumped when he heard the first bash at the door, and with one last glance back at the spot where he had last kissed Tommy, he had no other choice but to run out of the back door.  
                                                                                      
   
   
 _Two Months Later_  
   
Adam was walking around yet another village, searching absently for any more of the zombies. He was sure that they had wiped out the last ones in this area, and they should really be getting a move on to the next village, but something had made him want to stay here just a little longer.

He had no idea why. He couldn’t pass this off as wanting to check that the area was completely safe. They had already circled the area many times. He knew that John and the rest of the team would be getting annoyed soon, but they wouldn’t complain about it to him. Adam was the second to best fighter they had, John being the first of course.

He couldn’t believe that it was only two months ago that he had found them in their hideout. He could remember being awed at the powerful weapons they used, the difficult training he had endured so he could fight alongside them.

They were the only people who had thought to form a team to get rid of the zombies once and for all. They picked up people going solo, encouraged them to join so that they could bring around change for good.

It made him feel like a part of something and gave him a sliver of hope for the future. Of course, he still thought about Tommy. Nothing could make him forget about Tommy. Sometimes, he cried at night just thinking about what he must have gone through that night. He tried not to think about that too often though. He tried to focus on the good memories, and there were many of them. The sound of Tommy’s laugh and the purse of his lips when he concentrated on something were always clear in Adam’s mind.

Adam stopped in his tracks when he heard something that sounded like footsteps coming his way. He held up his gun, squinting with one eye to aim at the place the footsteps were coming from.

He squeezed the trigger, ready in case this was one of the faster zombies. The kind that came running fast enough to rip you shreds. He’d already had a couple of close encounters with those kind, he wasn’t taking the risk of having another one.

He lowered the gun slightly when it seemed to be a human figure heading his way. He wondered if he could persuade this one to join their team, or if this would be one of them who were stubborn and liked doing things their own way.

Adam blinked as the figure came closer. It looked like it was a man, and Adam found it strange that there was something about that walk that looked familiar. How could he remember someone by their walk? Just as he thought he might have finally lost his mind, a flood of memories came rushing back to him, and he realised why that walk was so familiar.

It was Tommy. His Tommy. The Tommy he had thought nonstop of since he had run.

But it couldn’t be. Tommy was dead, wasn’t he? Maybe he was seeing things. Maybe he had walked around this village for way too long without a rest. Or maybe this was the reason he had wanted to stay here. Maybe it was fate that he’d be reunited with Tommy.

He tried to move his legs, but his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. His mouth went dry as Tommy’s face came into focus. The sweep of hair was his natural colour now, brown instead of blonde, but his eyes had that same warmth and his lips held that same pout.  
He dropped his gun, willing his legs to move and thanking God when they did.  
He set off at a run and watched as Tommy looked up, startled. He watched as his mouth dropped open almost comically, and then he was running to him too, a disbelieving grin on his face.

When he was finally close enough, Adam gathered Tommy up in his arms, inhaling his scent that he had missed so much. He felt wet on his shirt, and realised that he was crying as well as Tommy. The tears never seemed to end, and they could have been hugging for years for all he knew. He savoured the way that Tommy fit into his arms perfectly and held on to him like he could vanish at any time.

When they eventually pulled away from each other, Adam was amazed that he was still here and this was real. Their cheeks were tear stained, but the brilliant smiles on their faces showed that they were happy tears.

“Please talk to me. I wanna hear your voice again,” Tommy said, his voice trembling.

The sound of Tommy’s voice was something that he had dreamed about these past two months, so he knew how Tommy felt. “How are you even here? I thought you were...dead,” he whispered the last word, hating to say it out loud. He had only ever thought it to himself.  
“I thought _you_ were dead. I came back and...you were gone. I stayed there just hoping you’d be back, but then I had to accept that you wouldn’t and I travelled alone.”

“You came back? Why were you gone so long, then?” He could still remember that night as clear as if it were yesterday.

Tommy stroked Adam’s face, tracing every part of it as if he couldn’t believe Adam was here, either. “I got the food easily enough. But when I was on my way back, there were a huge group of zombies blocking my way. I decided to take a longer way so I wouldn’t risk it.”

“I had to go. I waited for you for so long, but then a whole pack of zombies came and I knew I wouldn’t be able to fight them off. It killed me leaving that place, though.”

Adam could tell that they had both grown tougher in the couple of months they had been apart; most notably by the way they could say the word zombies now. Before, they were too afraid to even acknowledge what they were.  Tommy had been alone for these two months, too, which had undoubtedly strengthened him with his weapon skills, judging by the gun on his back. Adam had grown stronger with his training, too. They might have both shown the advantages of their time apart, but now that they were together they felt whole. A missing part of Adam was back, and he was going to make sure he stayed for good.

Adam intertwined their fingers together, smiling at the pale skin of Tommy’s hand next to his freckled one.

“Listen. I’ve been in this team for two months now. We’ve made it our duty to kill zombies in each village. We know that we’ve got strength in numbers, so it’s so much easier to kill them now. And we’ve wiped a whole lot of them out. I really think we’ll be able to make a change. So, are you in?”

Tommy squeezed his hand gently, his eyes bright and sparkling. “Of course I’m in. I’m never gonna leave you again. And if this team you’re in...we’re in, is really making a difference, then I’m all for it.”

Adam pressed his forehead to Tommy’s, breathing heavily. How was this even real? Tommy was alive and was going to join their team? He would never have a need to cry at night for the person he would be crying for would be there beside him. It was almost too much for him to comprehend, but he wasn’t going to waste a singe second of his time with Tommy.

“I still can’t believe this is real,” he murmured, stroking one hand down the side of Tommy’s neck. His skin was the same smoothness that he remembered.

“Me neither. But maybe we’ll have to prove that it’s real to ourselves? I mean, you can tell whether kisses in dreams are real, can’t you?”  
Adam bit his lip. This was one of those things that he had missed the most. Kissing Tommy. Not leading to anything else, not getting heated or anything like that, just simply kissing because they loved each other. He remembered how long it had been since he had told Tommy he loved him, and felt the need to do it now.

“I love you, Tommy. And I’m so glad that you’re alive.”

Tommy laughed quietly. “I love you too. And I’m kind of waiting for a kiss.”

It was Adam’s turn to laugh this time, and he bent down slowly, feeling Tommy’s arms wrap around his neck and pull him down quicker. He couldn’t stop smiling into the kiss, and neither could Tommy. Their teeth kept on clacking together, but it didn’t ruin the moment. They just pulled away briefly and giggled together before going back to attempting to kiss. When they eventually got their smiles under control, they kissed slowly and languidly, Adam’s arms wrapped around Tommy’s slender waist. A hand found its way into Adam’s hair, and he pushed up into the touch, remembering how Tommy used his rake his fingers through it at night.

They stopped to catch their breath, their faces flushed and identical grins on their faces.

“Convinced yet?” Tommy asked, leaning into Adam’s chest.

Adam tipped Tommy’s chin up, tickling lightly under it until he heard Tommy’s giggle, just like how it used to be.

“I may need a little more reassurance,” he answered, and Tommy smirked and crushed their mouths together again, not caring about anything else other than each other. Because that, in the end, is what would keep them fighting.  
   
 


End file.
